fhifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Fanon episodes/list
EPISODE LIST: #The Return of Bloo (1) #The Return of Bloo (2) #Wilt the Jerk #Frankie's Friend #Terror In The House #Goo's BoyFriend #Bloo Candy #U.F.Oh Brother #Everyone Loves Bloo? #Bloo TV #Tuned Out #I Dream of Coco/Them! #Lost! #Le Wilt #To Silence The Crazy Bird #Bloo Quixote #Royak Pains #Oh, I Swear #Croaked #Friends Next Door #Bendy's Return #Foster's Go To Japan (1) #Foster's Go To Japan (2) #Foster's Go To Japan (3) #Foster's Go To Japan (4) #De Ja' Bloo #Princess Charming?! #Upside Down! #The Doghouse of Terror! #A New Year's Eve to Remember #I Have a Dream! #We Are the Toons #Beyond the Secret Door #Taking Care of Business! #A Once In a Lifetime Event! #Hollywood Stares #Moo-ving Day/Mysterious Nose #Hazy Shade of Winter #Learning to Fly #A Cheesy Afternoon #Berry's Return #The Prince and Bloo #Bloo in the Doghouse #Bloo-ca-Demon-Strike #Money Grudge (1) #Box Joe (2) #RV Going Or Not? (1) #RV Going Or Not? (2) #Everyone Knows You're a Loser #Fosters Home for Tone-Deaf Idiots/Doon-Buggy Away! #Haunted House #Foster's Balloon Chase #Puppeteer #Mac The Genius Nitwit (1) #Mac The Shutter-Mouth Genius (2) #The Dirt on the Shirt #Robin The Puppet #Block-Head #Ghost-Ka-Teer (1) #Puppet-Trophy (2) #Should I Care? #Snake-eyes #The Foster's Horror #Political Spalitical #Workin' Man #Sleepover Sarcasm (1) #Bad Habit Bloos (2) #Robzilla Attacks (3) #Mac The Puppeteer (4) #Non-Hairy Scary #The Pleasure of Terrence #Mother May I? #Part Party #Just in the Nicky of Time #Promo in The Home-O #Impsoter's Home for Imaginary Friends #Chow Down! #Foster's Wacky Race #Big Trouble From The Little Tykes #This Is A Dump #We Salute You, Bloo Kazoo (1) #We Salute You, Bloo Kazoo (2) #Gym, Please Pass The Deodorent #Zatch Bloo #Face-Off #Mac's Declassified School Survival Guide #Kite Flyer/Mac-a-Thon #Runner up of The Ghost Dipstick #Ghost of Wails #Cell Block Loser #Naked Lad Imposter (1) #Opposite Day (2) #Humiliation (3) #Karma Get It #Stuck "up" Nincompoops #Mac's Novel #Chupa-Grab-Ya! #Halloween Puppet (1) #Blooey-Puppeteer (2) #The Time Has Come (3) #The Puppet King of Doom! (4) #Demon's Home For Imaginary Friends (1) #Demon's Home For Imaginary Friends (2) #Duchess, o' The Bell Tolls #Want You Get! (1) #What You Get! (2) #Rhymer-tamia #Mac-a-scraking #The Trouble with Babies #Two Bloos Are (Not) Better Than One #Drifting Apart (1) #Win the Heart (2) #To Save or Not to Save (3) #School Days #It's a Bloo, Bloo World #Get Up and Go! #Bloo's Shoe and Mac's Tracks #Paw & Order #And The Cat Burglar Came Back... #Crazy Daisy #Bzzing Day #Antoher Great Day to be Alive... #Time Pinch #Master Pixie #Blizard of the Dead (1) #Blizard of the Dead (2) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm...Full of Chickens #Foster's Jingle Jingle Jungle #Sleepy Tone Water #Mr. Herriman Or The Reason He Makes A Dozen Of Rules #Tricked and Treated #Memory Block #Dummy de-Kumquat #Bad Luck Bloo #All Gobbled Up #The Army Thy Kill #Wilty-Mac-Dodo (1) #Bloofus Maximus (2) #Chicken Scream (3) #Eddy-Mania (4) #Foster's Haw-nah Chanukah #Halloween Fish #Wind-up Toy #When You Wish Upon a Start #Newer Guy #Berry, Berry, Quite Contrary #Mac's Shadow #Crying in April #Big, Bloo & Ugly/The List #Mister He Knows Evrything About Nothing #Urban Roger #Frankiestein #What Flies over the Coco's Nest #TV Time #Baboon Bloo #Marshmallow Mac (1) #Marshmallow Mac (2) #The Buzz Around Town #Be Careful What You Wish For (1) #Be Careful What You Wish For (2) #In Custardy #The Sound Episode #Camp Eddy #Code Red #The Legend of the Ghost Boat (1) #The Legend of the Ghost Boat (2) #The Mac, Mac, Mac Show #Camp Rivals #Mac Goes To Heck #Behind The Exposure #Fosters Home for Stinky Mud-Friends #Where's Bloo #An Apple a Day Keeps The Sickness Away (1) #An Apple a Day Keeps The Sickness Away (2) #An Apple a Day Keeps The Sickness Away (3) #An Apple a Day Keeps The Sickness Away (4) #Wood Chopper #Extra Cash for Accellerating Asthma #Shoes, Shoes, Go Away #Powerpuff Bull #Love, Fosters' Style #Petition Impossible #Super Happy Fun Plushie Hour/The Day After Yesterday #Dump-o-Ed #The Little Munchkins Of Foster's #Good Deeds Make Good Friends (1) #Good Deeds Make Good Friends (2) #Hot-Air Buffons #Beat With a Kick #To The Futue!(1) #To The Futue!(2) #DAI #But Bloo? #The Exorcism Of Foster's Home #The Island Of Mr. Kip Snip #Money for The Big Chipper (1) #Money for The Big Chipper (2) #Meet The Foster's #Ghostly Encounter/ Mac-Man #The Bees Are Back In Town #Do-do Back to Penhouse/Atomic Loser #The-Meal-That-No-One-Will-Ever-Risk #Bloo Burgers & Fries #Language Of A Crazy One #The Bloo #Get Ready To Bumble! #The Blob, the Boy, and the White Blood Cell #Prank-A-Doodle Doo #Mac My Boy, You're Such A Dummy #Frankie, Get Your Gum #Bloo Up/Whatamacallit Stick #Friday The 12-1/2 #Eye Spy/Nightmare In Bloo's Street #The Bloo Who Would Be Queenie #There’s Something About Pablo #Petition Impossible #Terrance B. Goode #Co Coco Cococo Co Coco/Bunny Boiler #Imaginary Idol #The Sky Is Always Blooer #Reality Bites #A Spell Of Bad Luck #The Glues Brothers/Stinkin’ Rich #Buh-Bye, Bloo-Boy (1) (series finale) #Buh-Bye, Bloo-Boy (2) (series finale)